Uptown Girl
by Official Space Teen
Summary: The story of Andromeda and Ted's time at Hogwarts and their unlikely love that thrived, against all odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Official Space Teen and this is the first chapter of an Andromeda and Ted fic I've been working on for a while. Ted well come into the story next chapter.**

Uptown Girl

Chapter 1- Trapped

I remember sitting by the lake, the one that lay several miles outside my home. A beautiful site it was; a vast landscape of blue, surrounded by tall, evergreen trees, their leaves rustling in the cool autumn breeze. In many ways, as I as I sat there, I should have felt free, but instead I felt trapped.

"Are you okay, Andromeda?" Melantha asked, although it was unlikely she cared about my answer. She had been my best friend since we were both little and yet, I had hated her since we were both little.

"I'm fine. Just... nervous, about Hogwarts." I lied.

"There's nothing to be nervous about!" She scoffed. "You'll be in Slytherin for sure."'

I nodded. But that wasn't at all what I was worried about at all. In fact, it was the complete opposite of what was bothering me. The problem was that I didn't want to be in Slytherin, I wanted to be in any house apart from Slytherin.

"All of your family has been in Slytherin." She continued. "It's definite you'll be in it too. We'll both be in it."

Melantha squeezed my hand and I forced a reassured smile, but her words just made the knot in my stomach grow larger. It was true; everyone in my family had been in Slytherin. It was almost imposable for me not to be in it as well.

"I think _you'll_be in Slytherin." I said truthfully.

Melantha's heart was as black as her ebony hair, her goodness as pale as her paper white skin. She came from one of the oldest pure-blood families; evil ran through her vains. I also came from an old pure-blood family, but I had always been different from my ruthless kin. I had always been estranged from them, I had never belonged. My parents tried to pretend like they didn't notice, my sisters tried to act like I was just like them.

"Look," Melantha gestured, "the sunset."

I faced the pale blue sky as it turned a glowing yellow. An array of golden colors presented themselves before me. The beauty of it took my breath away every time. On that particular day I remember seeing a small bird fly across the sunset. It was black agents the colors in the sky and stood out as it glided through the air. _Free._ That was all I thought as the creature fluttered around. _I wish I was free. _

_"_Come on, Andromeda." Melantha interrupted as the happy colors faded into a mournful back. "We must hurry home. Your mother will be waiting for us."

We walked together through the woods, the only light to guide our way was that of the almost fallen sun. Melantha talked and I listened. She quarrelled on about starting Hogwarts tomorrow, about how excited she was. I just keep me head down as I took in her words. I never really spoke much as a child, probably because Melantha did all the talking. When we made it to my house, mother was there to greet us.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a familiar, harsh tone.

"The lake, Mrs. Black." Melantha responded in a sweet voice.

"And what took you so long?"

"Well," Melantha pleaded, "we figured that as we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, we might as well enjoy our last few hours in nature."

Mother stood solemnly at the grand entrance to the manor, blocking the door way as though we were a pair of thieves trying to break in. Her coal black eyes narrowed and she scratched her pointed chin with a bony finger.

"Not again." Mother declared in a strict tone. "Or you'll both be sleeping in the forest."

We nodded and followed her inside.

My childhood home was as unpleasant as its residents. On the outside it looked like a stone castle, large and gray. It stood alone in the clearing of thick forest that belonged to my grandfather, every square mile of it. The inside of the mansion was decorated in fine, vintage pieces and expensive heirlooms that had been in my family for centuries. I hated that wretched place.

"Oh, you're back." My sister, Bellatrix, hissed from an armchair in the living area. "I was hoping you both been eaten by the wolves."

She wasn't joking. Bellatrix never joked.

"And miss going to Hogwarts with you?" I spat. "Never."

Of all the evil people in my family, Bellatrix was the most horrid. Unfortunately, we looked so alike that many mistook us as the same person. We shared had dark brown and curly hair, the same pale skin and thin, slender figure. The only appearance similarity we did not share was our eyes. Hers were black and cold. Mine were almond colored and soft. What we shared in looks, however, we differed in personality. She had a heart of stone. I did not.

"I know I've told you this a million times, dead-beat." She warned. "But if you so much as _look _at me while at Hogwarts, I'll kill you. I have a reputation to uphold and I'm not going let you screw it up." She gave me disgusted look before continuing to read the latest edition of 'Teen Witch Weekly'.

"Come on, Andromeda." Melantha ordered. "Lets go."

I shot Bellatrix a dirty look before following Melantha up the spiral staircase to my room. She knew the house as well as I did because she stayed over so often. That night she was sleeping over.

"I admire your sister, to be honest." She said whilst climbing the stairs. "From what my brother has told me, she's the most popular girls at Hogwarts."

I sighed. I knew Bellatrix was popular, she reminded me of it constantly. She was only just starting her third year a yet she was feared by most students and idealized by most Slytherins.

"Well, I don't want anything to do with her once school starts." I sighed. "She hates me and the feeling is mutual."

"I think she's cool."

I just rolled my eyes at this. If Melantha was my best friend and even she- like everyone else- preferred my sister, then maybe she should hang around with her instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm Official Space Teen and this is the second chapter of 'Uptown Girl". Feel free to review.**

Chapter 2- A Friendship

I remember standing at platform nine and three-quarters, staring nervously at the Hogwarts Express. Mother was uttering words of advice as I nodded lazily, not paying much attention.

"Remember, the Slytherin common room is near the dungeons, if you don't remember where they are, just ask Bellatrix."

"Talk to me and I'll kill you." She sneered from beside me.

"Always raise your hand to answer a question in class." Mother continued. "Stay out of the Forbidden Forrest, do all your homework- your father and I expect excellent grads- and make sure to owl as at least once a month."

I nodded again. "Yes, Mother."

"And lastly, Andromeda, and most importantly," Mother looked straight into my eyes with a stern expression. "Don't _ever_ talk to a mud-blood. Do you understand? We don't want any of that filth to rub off on to your lovely, pure blood."

"Yes, Mother." I mumbled, avoiding her harsh gaze. "I understand, Mother." The words hurt me to say. Much unlike the rest of my family, I did not mind muggle-borns. I saw everyone as equals. Others did not.

"Okay, Andromeda, I think you're ready." Mother gave a rare smile and followed it with a small hug. "Do have a good time. I will miss you." I was slightly stunned; those were possibly the nicest words Mother had ever uttered to me.

"I'll miss you, too." I smiled, before shifting my gaze to Cissy. "And I'll also miss you."

Cissy looked ready to cry. "Don't go, Dromeda!" She sniffled, giving me a big hug. "Who will play with me? What will I do all day? Please stay."

I giggled. "Only one more year and you'll be at Hogwarts, too. And what about little Lucius who lives several miles away? You two can play together. Besides, I think he likes you."

Cissy made a face. "He's weird… and he got mad at me after I called him Lucy."

"Well, okay then." I laughed. "I'll try to owl you as much as I can. And stay out of trouble. Don't get Father _too _mad while I'm gone." We hugged again. I loved Cissy, she was still untouched by all the discrimination in our family… but I could see her growing up bit by bit. I feared that once day she'd end up like Bellatrix.

"Can we go now?" Bellatrix demanded impatiently.

I sighed. "Okay, Trixie,-"

"Don't call me that."

"-we can go now." I gave a finale wave to Mother and Cissy before boarding the train.

* * *

So far that day, my Hogwarts experience had been awful. Bellatrix had left me the second the she saw her friends and I couldn't find Melantha anywhere. So I sat by myself in an empty compartment, gazing out the window. The scenery the train passed was beautiful; huge emerald hills that rose tall before a crystal blue sky. I didn't mind the silence; it calmed me and appeared as a nice change from the noise of my household. The silence enabled me to think, think about the year that lay ahead. But a knot grew in my sumach as the train crept closer to Hogwarts. I really didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin…

A knock at the compartment door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in." I beckoned. The door slid open. I half expected Melantha to walk in but it wasn't her at all. The opened door revealed a small boy, about my age. I didn't think much of him at first; he was short and sawney with thin, straw coloured hair. His eyes were a piercing blue and there were small freckles over his tanned face.

The boy gave me a big smile. "Hello!" He chirped brightly. "I'm Ted Tonks. This seat taken?" He gestured to the empty compartment seat.

"Oh… um, no." I stuttered. I was never any good when it came to meeting now people.

He smiled again and sat down. "What's your name?"

"Andromeda Black…" I replied, unsure. Most people I had met weren't normally as nice as he who called himself 'Ted'.

"Can I call you Andy?"

"Um-"

"So you excited about going to Hogwarts, Andy?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Why not? It's gonna be so much fun! Imma learn how to slay dragons and cast spells, brew potions and fly broomsticks!"

I had to smile at his enthusiasm; he seemed to have a large amount of energy. "So you're starting first year, Ted?" I asked.

He nodded. "Same with you? I kinda assumed though, you seem shy."

This made me blush. "I am a little shy… going to a new environment won't help that."

"There's nothing to be shy about!" He grinned. "Hogwarts will be amazing. I read all about it in my new school books. Do you know what house you wanna be in?"

I hesitated. Normally I'd say Slytherin, but this boy didn't know me, so… "I want to be in Gryffindor. I want people to see me as brave and kind. What about you?"

Ted thought about this. "I wanna be in Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?" I snorted. "That's the slacker's house."

"No it's not!" He exclaimed. "It's the house of loyalty and friendship and hard work."

I hadn't thought about it that way before. Maybe Hufflepuff wouldn't be such a bad house to be in. In fact, any house would be better than Slytherin.

"Are you muggle-born?" Ted asked.

"Uh… no." I found this an odd question to be asked. Black was a well-known pure blood family name. Someone would be unlikely to ask such a ridicules question, unless…

"I'm muggle-born." He said. I could feel my blood run cold at his words. Speaking to muggle-borns was _forbidden_. If Mother found out I was having a conversation with one…

"Is there a problem with that?" Ted asked, concerned.

"Oh no, not at all." I lied. There was something I liked about this boy and he was my only friend at that point in time. I decided to ignore my mother's warning. "Tell me, what's it like being from a muggle family?" It was a question I'd been dying to ask for ages.

"Well," Ted began as I sat back to listen. I could feel a strong friendship forming and I liked the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Fate is a funny thing

I remember the train stoping with a jolt.

"You ready to get sorted?" Ted smiled. I could see the excitement in his eyes. I, on the other hand, felt like I was going to throw-up.

"Yeah… ready as I'll ever be." I replied as we walked off the train together. We were both dressed in our Hogwarts robes and shacking from the cold. The breathed in the crisp, clean air. I felt like I was back at the lake what with the tall trees surrounding me and the brightness of the stars.

"All first years over here!" A booming voice decaled over the motion of the students running to and fro. I looked over to see that the voice had come from a large beared man who stood tall over the students.

"Come on!" Ted persuaded as he lead me where a clump of first years stood. I tried to find Melantha in the crowd of eager faces. She was nowhere to be seen. The large man gave a speech about riding on boats across the lake to Hogwarts. "Let's go in this one." Ted suggested as he ran to a sturdy looking paddle boat. I liked how he was so optimistic. It was a nice change from the stuck-up, pessimistic, snobs I was used to.

We boarded the boat and launched it in to the cool, dark water. I paddled through the water with ease. It was like moving a knife through butter.

"Look, Andy." Ted said from the front of the boat. He was pointing to the big castle that stood before us. It was a magnificent structure with beautifully crafted features. I could see bright lights shining from the windows and a huge entrance that became closer and closer with every stroke.

"_Hogwarts_." I breathed. For the first time I felt excited about the journey I was going to partake in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

We reached the edge of the lake and proceeded to enter the school. Finally, I saw Melantha. She came up to me with a boy in two. He was quite tall with fair skin and sleek, black hair. His eyes were a cold grey and he wore an arrogant smirk. There was something I didn't like about this kid.

"Andromeda!" Melantha exclaimed. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I was-" I muttered before she cut me off.

"This is Cetus Titus." She said, gestured to the dark-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded curtly. "I made a new friend too. This is Ted."

"Ooo. Titus is a cool last name." He smiled.

Cetus ignored him. "You are very pretty, Andromeda."

"Oh, look at that." I announced. "Time to go inside. Yay." I walked quickly towards the door.

"Wait up!" Ted yelled after me. He caught up leaving Melantha and Cetus behind. "Is that you friend? Why is she so unhappy? Does she smile ever? There are these lines on her forehead like she's seventy or something. And what about that Cetus dude? He scares me. But he has nice looking hair. Could you ask him what shampoo he uses?"

I laughed at Ted's undying energy. "Do you ever calm down?" I asked as we followed a professor into Hogwarts.

"Nope." He answered proudly. "Mum says I began to talk at one and I haven't stopped talking since."

We approached a big door and stoped as a teacher began to talk. I didn't quite hear what she was saying as Ted was describing what a television was.

Next thing I knew we were in the Great Hall. I'd seen photographs of it before but being there was much more thrilling. It was a huge dining room that was coved by a high ceiling. The sight took my breath away.

"Cool!" Ted exclaimed as the first years stood in front of the other students. I could feel my knees wobbling, heart felt like it was going to jump out my throat and I my hands were shaking like mad. _Deep breaths,_ I told myself, _in and out_. Ted must have seen the dread in my face. He held out his hand and I grabbed it thankfully.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered. "Everything will be okay."

The proffer started to call out names. "Suzan Aaron." She called. A small brown haired girl stepped up to the front of the hall and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

It took the hat a few seconds before… "Ravenclaw!" The hat proclaimed and the girl hurried of to the table of cheering Ravenclaws.

"Next, Andromeda Black."

"Oh my goodness that's me!" I panicked.

"It's okay." Ted encouraged. "Go on."

I hesitated before stepping forward. Hundreds of were watching me as I took a seat on the stool. I could see Bellatrix watching me closely, Melantha and Cetus, too. They all seemed to be staring at me with expecting faces. But then I saw Ted. He gave me a wide smile and then a thumbs-up. Filled with a new-found confidence e, I welcomed the hat on my head.

"Ah, you appear to be smart, loyal, brave and of pure blood." It whispered. "What house should I place such a child in? What house indeed."

I wanted to say something but I was too petrified.

"It'll have to be Slytherin!" It announced and I felt by heart sink. But before the hat left my head, it whispered something that boggled my mind; "Fate is a funny thing."

I was confused and angry as I walked over to the Slytherin table that cheered for my presents. As I suspected and much to my irritation, Melantha and Cetus were both placed in Slytherin. Ted, however, was placed in Huffelpuff. I guess I had hoped we'd be in the same house but this 'fate' had chosen otherwise. I sat through the rest of the dinner on the verge of tears. My future had been sealed; I was not to be seen as brave and kind but instead cruel and ruthless. Fate certainly was a funny thing.


End file.
